


Harry Potter and the Twilight Princess

by QuestLore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestLore/pseuds/QuestLore
Summary: The Twilight Realm has started to infect England. Harry Potter, the ministry of magic's new auror, is sent to investigate. There he meets a strange imp by the name of Midna, and a wolf named Link. They fight side by side to defeat the shadow beasts of twilight, but what happens when Harry learns that the wolf he fought with is really a human.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in front of a large black stone in the middle of London, gold markings adorning the face. He had gotten an assignment from the ministry to investigate. Apparently there were high levels of magic coming from inside, as well as sightings of strange beasts he had never heard of before.  
Harry placed a hand against it but nothing happened "hm, how am I supposed to get inside" he was about to reach for his wand when a large yellow hand reached out through the wall and grabbed him around the waist.  
The people around him started to scream, which Harry found particularly interesting. This magic wasn't cloaked, muggles could see it. The hand pulled him into the air and yanked him inside. He allowed it. If it was his only way inside, so be it.  
"Finally, some help. Now you don't have to face them alone dumb dumb"  
Harry looked over to see a small imp girl with a large and ornate stone mask and yellow hair, which looked surprisingly like the hand that had just grabbed him. This girl was sitting on the back of a big, rather impressive looking wolf with a chain on his front leg.  
"Well, don't just stand there looking confused" the imp said "help us"  
"Right" he took out his wand and looked ahead where a swarm of black monsters was standing. They stood slouched over with jet black bodies and stone heads, tendrils whipping from behind the stone.  
"I've never seen anything like these before"  
"They're shadow beasts" the imp explained "corrupted citizens of my world turned into horrible monsters"  
"So don't hurt them?"  
"Absolutely hurt them! Kill the bastards!"  
The wolf sprang forward, biting and slashing at the monsters.  
"Wow, she must have that thing trained" he raised his wand and pointed it at the nearest monster "incendio!" The monster burst into flames and screamed, puffing into black smoke and disappearing.  
The imp laughed "nice one!"  
Harry smiled and continued to roast the monsters as the wold bit and slashed them. When the last of the monsters were gone the portal above them disappeared and they had a moment to relax.  
The imp floated up off the wolf's back and over to Harry "that was some nice fighting"  
"Thanks, you and the wolf weren't bad either"  
She smiled "my name is Midna, I am the princess of the twilight realm. This is Link, my companion. So what are you doing here?"  
"Im Harry Potter, I am an auror for the ministry of magic here in England. There were high levels of magic and monster reports so I was sent to investigate. How about you?"  
"I was dethroned and my people were turned into monsters. I'm here to fix that"  
"And how do we do that?"  
"Be defeating all of the shadow beats that live here" she floated back to Link and perched herself on his back "so let's get to it"  
Harry nodded and followed after her and her massive wolf "so how did you and Link meet?"  
"I saved him from jail"  
"Why would anyone lock up a wolf"  
Midna laughed "oh boy"  
"Wait, what is this" he walked over to what looked like the ghostly image of a person  
"Oh, those are normal people. That's what happens to them in the twilight."  
"We need to fix this fast"  
"Yeah tell me about it" she rode off and Link started barking and howling.   
He started running and Harry ran to catch up, but the wolf was much faster than him.  
Eventually they found themselves once again surrounded by shadow beasts. Harry used the same tactics as before, scorching any monsters he saw.  
"Harry watch out!" Midna screamed.  
Harry turned and saw a beast about to tackle him, but a second before contact Link leapt into the air and pushed it away, taking a large bite out of it.  
Harry put a hand to his chest as he began to hyperventilate. It had been the last of the monsters and the portal above them closed, the twilight around them disappearing.  
"What will the people think, I'll have to erase everyone's memories"  
"Don't worry, they won't remember a thing" Midna said as the twilight finally ended  
"Well that's a relief. And link, thank you for..." he turned to face the wolf and saw only a tall blond boy wearing a green tunic standing there. Midna was also gone.  
"Wha...where did they go"  
The blond boy walked over and smiled, handing him a piece of paper.  
Harry looked down at the note "you're welcome...Link?"  
The blond nodded.  
"So you're the wolf...are you an animagus?"  
Link looked at him quizzically.  
"It's a wizard or witch who can change forms into an animal at will."  
Link thought for a moment and shrugged, a confused look still on his face  
"A lot of the time he doesn't really have a choice" Midna's voice called out.  
"Wha...where is she?"  
Link pointed to his shadow.  
"I can't be in direct sunlight, sorry. But I can still talk"  
"I see that." He looked at Link "well, thank you again for all of your help.  
Link nodded and smiled  
Harry laughed "you don't say much do you?"  
"To my knowledge he can't actually talk." Midna stated "just kinda makes sounds when he fights."  
"Good to know." Harry waved "thanks again." He walked back to nearest ministry portal and went back to his office  
"He's an animagus without a choice, how would that even work" he sat behind his desk and started writing his report, mumbling to himself "and he didn't even seem to know what animagus meant...maybe Midna is the witch and Link is a muggle...that doesn't seem right either"  
"Uh...you okay?" Ron looked over at him from the other side of the room.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just met an interesting person today is all."  
"Interesting? How so?"  
Harry told him the story of what had happened. Ron sat back in his chair "sounds like a fun assignment. Wish I could've gone.  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned in his report. "Yeah well, I'm glad it was me."


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed normally for Harry. No new assignments, just paperwork in his office with Ron, the most boring part of the job.  
"So how are things going with Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Good, good." Ron dipped his quill and continued to write. "We're going out to dinner tonight."  
"That sounds fun." Harry sent off his latest paperwork and groaned. "God I'm so bored."  
"You and me both." Ron sent off his pages also.  
In a flash, a piece of parchment appeared before them. It was obvious what it was, a new assignment.  
Ron and Harry stared at each other from across the room, eyeing the assignment. They both wanted to escape the clutches of more paperwork.  
Harry jumped onto his desk and screamed, diving for the floating parchment, arm outstretched. His finger tips brushed against and he fell to the floor as Ron held out his wand and pulled the assignment towards himself.  
"Oh no you don't!" Harry pulled himself off the ground and tackled Ron out of his chair.  
"Hey! No fair!" Ron pressed his foot against Harry's chest and kicked him off.  
Harry fell flat on his back and rolled over, jumping and grabbed the page out of the air in one fluid motion. When he looked at the parchment his name appeared on the top. The assignments were enchanted; first person to grab the document was assigned to the case on it.  
Ron stood up and saw Harry holding the assignment.  
"Dammit!" He sighed and sat back at his desk, picking up his quill.  
"Well go on then, what have you got?"  
"It's another twilight leak." He read over the case. "This time in Manchester."  
"Hey, if you see that boy again make sure he's registered."  
"Yeah yeah I will." He saluted Ron and walked out.  
Ron sighed and continued his paperwork. "Lucky son of a bitch."  
Harry walked out of the Manchester portal and instantly found the twilight invasion. It was hard to miss. He ran over and saw Link standing outside it.  
"Link!" Harry waved and smiled.  
Link smiled and motioned for him to come closer. Harry stood next to him and instantly felt Link's arm around his waist.  
"What are you..." he was cut off as Midna's hand reached out from the stone and pulled them inside.  
"Harry! You're back!" Midna smiled and floated around his head a bit.  
"Well I got another report." He looked over and saw Link fall to his hands and knees, skin morphing into fur, bones realigning, nose and growing into a snout.  
"So he really has no choice in that?"  
"Not in here anyways." Midna sat on Link's back. "In the normal world he can decide but once we enter twilight he's forced to be a wolf."  
Link shook his head and howled a bit, starting to walk through the realm on the hunt for the monsters.  
Harry looked into the sky and saw several portals. They were all in varying places across the sky but all within the twilight realm.   
"If we want to find the monsters why don't we just follow the portals?" He pointed up at them.  
Link and Midna both looked up and Midna laughed.  
"That's not a bad idea." Link made a small growl sound and Midna rolled her eyes. "I'll compliment you when you do something useful."  
Link growled and started walking toward the nearest portal.  
Harry chuckled "it's okay. I think you're doing a great job." He pet link's head a bit.  
Link rubbed into his hand happily and then started to run.  
"Link wait! You're getting too far ahead!" Harry ran after him.  
Link ran under a portal and suddenly a transparent yellow barrier arose, not allowing Harry to follow.  
"Way to go!" Midna shouted. "Your one companion is now stuck outside with no way to help!"  
"What is this?" Harry walked up and hit the barrier, but it wouldn't let him through. "Link, be careful!"  
Link nodded and watched as shadow beasts began to appear around him. He snarled and lunged at one, biting it and kicking off to bite another. He was surrounded, but he was ready. He spun quickly, slashing them all, but only defeating one.  
Link continued to give it his all, but he was severely outmatched, and Midna could do nothing to help.  
"Come on Link!" Harry cheered. "You can do it!"  
Link looked back at him and was slashed in the side by one of the beasts. He fell to the side and Harry screamed.  
However, Link was strong. He got back up and continued to fight until each beast was dead.  
The barrier lifted and instantly Link collapsed. He was hurting bad. Harry ran up to him and knelt down.  
"He's always doing stuff like this." Midna floated up and sat on Harry's head. "He runs in without thinking teeth and claws flailing and hurts himself because he doesn't have a plan."  
"Don't worry." Harry pulled his wand out. "I've never used this on non-magical wounds before but there's a first time for everything right."  
"Just do it already!"  
"Right." Harry took a deep breath and waved his wand over the wound. "Vulnera Sanentur" he cast the spell three times, stopping the blood, cleaning it, and stitching it up.  
Link stood up and nodded. He felt significantly better. He shook himself out a bit and jumped on Harry as if hugging him.  
"You're welcome." He hugged the big wolf and shook his fur a bit. "Come on, we have a few more portals to get rid of."  
The trio set out once more. This time Link slowed to keep pace with Harry. He didn't want a repeat of the previous fight. With the two of them working together, defeating the rest of the shadow beasts was easy.  
The twilight dissipated and Harry looked over to Link, watching him transform back into a human and seeing Midna retreat into his shadow. He noted the quite large sword on his back.  
"You're not a wizard are you?" Harry commented.  
Link laughed and shook his head no.  
"I'm not sure the protocol on this one. You're not a wizard so you can't possibly be an animagus, yet you can transform into a wolf like an animagus"  
Link shrugged and pointed his thumb behind him, then turned and started to walk away. He needed to rest.  
"Wait!" Harry ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "I think it's better safe then sorry. Would you mind coming back to the ministry and registering?"  
Link thought for a moment then nodded, looking a little hesitant.  
"Don't worry it'll be easy," Harry took his hand and started to lead him to the ministry portal. "Promise."


End file.
